Two Guys and A Girl
by sydneytwilightmum
Summary: This is a story of two guys and a girl, a Zombie Apocalypse and a moment in time that will change everything. Jasper/Edward/Bella  Written for JIMP/MrsDuckyFuzzles who likes Jasper any way she can get him for FanFicAnon FAGE2


**Ficawesome Gift Exchange- TAKE 2**

**Title: Two Guys and A Girl**

**Written for: JIMP (MrsDuckyFuzzles)**

**Written By: SydneyTwilightMum**

**Rating: M**

**Pairing: Jasper/Edward/Bella**

**Summary/Prompt used:at the end so I don't give them away!**

**If you would like to see all the stories that are a part of this exchange visit the facebook group: ** **Fanficaholics Anon: Where Obsession Never Sleeps**

http:/www (.) /community/FAGE_2/89748/

* * *

Bella, Jasper and Edward had been the best of friends since 3rd grade, when Bella moved into the same street as the two boys, who had been friends since being born in the same hospital. Bella's parents became friends with Jasper and Edwards, and with no say in it whatsoever, the three kids were forced to hang out together. According to the boys, girls were the grossest thing in the world; they were icky and smelled like flowers. As time went on and they hung out together the boys changed their minds.

Bella was in fact, a really cool girl who liked to do all the things the boys did. She was always riding her bike with them through the forest trails at the back of their houses. She was also very good at showing the boys who was boss, especially when it came to building forts, directing them with expertise on how to transform twigs into palaces. The boys decided very early on that Bella was the only girl they would ever let boss them around, and they were never to tell anyone else that they let her.

The summer they turned twelve they all went skinny dipping, it was the first time the boys had ever seen a girl naked. Bella ended up being the only girl the boys would ever see naked. By the time the kids were sixteen, both Edward & Jasper had realised and acknowledged toeach other, that it wasn't girls they liked. They were gay. They didn't share this information with anyone else but Bella until they were well into their college years.

When the time came for the friends to go to college they decided they didn't want to be separated, so they all chose Seattle State. Bella majored in English as she wasn't sure what else to do. Jasper majored in Strategic Alliances. Nobody ever had any idea what that meant but he said it was something to do with the military. Edward told everyone he majored in speed reading. He thought it was funny and clever even if he actually majored in Physics. He was always precise and found Physics a perfect fit. The three friends worked hard through college and their friendship never faltered.

School exams had come and gone and graduation was a week away. Jasper decided it would be fun to grab some pizza and a couple of beers to celebrate. Grabbing his cell phone he dialled his best friend and waited for her to pick up.

"Hey Bells, it's Jasper."

"Yeah I know,; caller ID remember?" she informed him, cradling the phone between her ear and shoulder, while trying to paint her toenails a stellar electric blue.

"Oh yeah, smartass! Sooo anyway, you wanna head over to the Pizza Shack to grab a couple of slices and some beer to celebrate the big Gradumacation?"

"Gradumacation Jasper? Really? Our school is letting you graduate with those language skills?" she scoffed.

"Bellaahh,you know I is the smartest one out of our group. Besides language skills aren't my speciality if you know what I'm sayin'," he said laughing.

She could just imagine the cheeky grin and the dimples on his her head she answered, "yeah, yeah, whatever, what time you wanna go?"

"Hang on, I'll just ask E."

Holding the phone against his chest to muffle the noise Jasper called out to his best friend and room mate, who was currently on bended knee cleaning the bathroom. Edward was a clean freak. It helped balance out the fact that Jasper was not.

"Yo E! B wants to know what time you wanna head out for pizza?"

Sticking his head out of the bathroom door, Edward replied,

"Ask her if she wants to go see a movie beforehand?"

"Hey yeah, great idea man."

Putting the phone back up to his ear he asked, "E wants to know if you wanna do a movie first?"

"Yeah, that sounds good. I've been wanting to see the new zombie flick. I think it's called Zombie Apocalypse, it starts down at the Cineplex at 6. Will that work for you boys?"

"Yup, that should work out well. We'll meet you there?"

"Will do," Bella answered "Oh and Jasper, for the love of M&Ms would you STOP calling me B? You make me sound like an insect that shits honey."

"Ha ha, Never! See you there... B... buzzz buzzz."Jasper hung up the phone laughing and went to get ready, but not before assisting Edward by making the bathroom dirty again.

* * *

Edward and Jasper were waiting outside the theatre for Bella. She was always the late one of the bunch. Edward had tried to change her ways, even going as far as to install a fancy timing alarm on Bella's phone which alerted her to how much time she had left before she had to be somewhere. It never worked, much to Edward's dismay.

Edward spotted Bella first, rushing down the street toward them, her jacket flappingin the wind as she greeted them both with a big smile and hugs.

"Hey Hobo, no time to do up your jacket?" Jasper teased her with a smile.

"Shut it Jay," she replied giving him a friendly punch on the shoulder.

Taking both their arms Bella headed into the cinema flanked by her two best friends.

Laughing together the three friends left the theatre and headed towards the Pizza Place for a slice and beer."Can you believe how ridiculous that was?" Edward chuckled.

"I know right? I had to hold back the snot that was threatening to come out of my nose! " Bella laughed.

"Aww c'mon guys, it wasn't _THAT_ bad." Jasper responded, nudging Edward in the ribs.

Seating themselves at a booth in the back, they ordered pepperoni pizza and a pitcher of beer to share. Throughout the next couple of hours, long after the pizza was finished, the beer continued to flow.

"I think we'd better get going," Edward said as he noticed the time and tossed back the last of his beer.

"Yeah, you're right," Bella agreed. "Hey guys, can I crash at your place tonight? Alice has a 'friend' over and I don't think I want to be there to hear the lil' pixie go at it. Man, if I don't get laid soon I swear I'm going to become a virgin again, you know what I mean? I do NOT want to be breaking that seal again."

Knowing just what Alice was like, the boys didn't hesitate to agree and finished their glasses of beer. Grabbing their coats, they headed out and hailed a cab to take them back to the boy's apartment. Back at the apartment Bella collapsed onto the couch. Edward fell next to her and promptly draped his legs over her lap.

"You guys want more beer? Or should we pull out the top shelf?" asked Jasper from the kitchen doorway.

"This is graduation. Why don't we celebrate with the T-man?" Edward asked.

"Right on, Big T it is Jay. Bring that worm to Momma!" Bella shouted as she sat up.

Jasper carried out a tray with three shot glasses, wedges of lemon, the salt shaker and a bottle of the best Tequila. Jasper and Edward had bought it back from their vacation to Mexico the previous year. Pouring and lining up all the ingredients, each friend sat on the couch and swayed to the music that Edward had put on. He confessed that in his usual OCD way, he had created a Graduation Celebration playlist on his iPod.

"To Graduation and Beyond," said Edward.

"To Graduation and Beyond," Bella and Jasper repeated, clinking glasses before lick, sip and sucking their tequila shots.

"Whoa, that's some smooth stuff you got there guys," Bella said cringing at the sour lemon aftertaste.

"Another one then?" Jasper encouraged.

"Indeed," Edward agreed.

"Oh, oh I've got a good toast," Bella said as she held up her shot glass, while she balanced her hand readyto lick the salt off. Edward and Jasper raised their shot glasses as Bella recited.

"Here's to you and here's to me. We three friends may always be- " she paused thinking. "Ahh fuckit, I can't remember the rest, drink up boys!" she said licking, sucking and sipping again. For the next hour the three friends got exceptionally toasted on Tequila shooters.

When Bella's eyelids started to feel heavy, she suggested they all go to bed."You can sleep in my bed if you want Bells, I'll just bunk in with Edward," Jasper offered. She leaned against Jasper as he led her to his bedroom, Edward following behind. Bella fell onto the bed and Jasper and Edward started to help her undress. It wasn't unusual for all three of them to have sleep-overs, wearing nothing but their underwear to bed. After all, they had been best friends forever. As Jasper was tugging off Bella's jeans, she threw her hands above her head.

"You guuuys, you know I love you both, right?" she slurred.

"Yeah Bells, we love you too," Edward said starting to unbutton her shirt.

"I can't believe this is the end. We're graduating. Then what? I have my internship happening across the country. I'm going to be leaving. I'm gonna miss you guys. I love you so, so much," she said as tears started to fall.

"I need you. I need you both so much, in my life. Stay with me tonight, both of you. Hold me. Don't go." She pleaded.

Edward and Jasper looked at each other through hazy Tequila eyes. Theywere in no state to be making any executive decisions tonight, but this was an easy decision for both of them. Bella was their best friend. She had been there for them and they for her. This was a small ask.

"Okay Bells, we'll stay." Jasper said, removing his jeans and shirt and crawling into bed.

Moving to the middle of the bed and snuggling into the pillows, Bella turned on her side to face Jasper. Smiling and tracing his face with her fingertips, she felt Edward climb in behind her and sidle up to her, moulding his body around hers. Reaching over her, Jasper found Edward's hand and took it in his. They rested their clasped hands on Bella's waist. She let out a little sigh and moved towards Jasper. Closing her eyes, she brushed her lips against his, and he moved closer to her deepening the kiss. Edward released Jasper's hand and moved it down to Bella's hip.

"Are you sure about this Bella?" Jasper asked after the kiss.

"Yes, I'm sure. I don't want you two to forget me. To ever stop loving me. Tell me you'll never stop loving me," she said.

"Never," said Edward, as he brushed aside her hair and kissed the back of her neck.

"Never," repeated Jasper as he leaned in and kissed Bella again.

That night – three friends became one.

* * *

The next morning Bella woke with a heavy head but a light heart. She was on her back and looking to her left and right, she saw the sweet sleeping faces of her two best friends. Remembering last night she felt instantly loved. Smiling to herself she leaned over and lightly kissed Edward's mouth, then turned and lightly kissed Jasper's. The boys stirred and slowly opened their eyes and stretched.

"Morning boys," Bella said as she sat up.

Edward and Jasper sat up against the head board and looked upon Bella.

"Are you okay Bella?" Edward asked, while looking at Jasper.

"I'm more than okay. Everything is great. Thank you so much. You guys gave me the best graduation gift last night. God, you two are hot together," she said as she stifled an early morning yawn.

"That's what they all say..." Jasper said, as he tickled her exposed stomach. Edward saw an opportunity to join in and started tickling Bella as well.

"Okay, okay. Enough!" she exclaimed as they collapsed on top of each other. "I gotta pee!"

As the boys moved off her, Bella got out of bed grabbing the top sheet and wrapping it around her. As she got to the bathroom door she turned and looked toward Edward and Jasper, who were now wrapped in each other's arms.

"We're good right, boys?" she asked.

They both nodded.

"More than good Bells, we're solid," Jasper told her.

Edward smiled in agreement.

"Good, cause I'd hate if anything got weird with us. I love you guys."

Leaning down and grabbing her clothes, she grinned at the two of them before walking into the bathroom. As she finished up in the bathroom, Bella entered the bedroom to see Jasper and Edward in a little morning delight position. She quietly crept out the door with a wink and a wave as Edward looked over Jasper's back. He winked and smiled back, and she knew that they were really okay.

* * *

Graduation day came and went and the three friends were as solid as they had ever been. Bella had accepted an internship across the country, so two weeks after graduation, the boys drove her to the airport and embraced her in a tearful goodbye.

"Write every day," Bella said speaking to Edward.

"We won't just write, we'll call you Bells. Always," Jasper told her, embracing her in a bear hug.

"Can't breathe," Bella tried to say to Jasper. Pulling away, she wiped a tear.

"You guys are my rock. I'll love you always. It won't be forever. I'm coming back. You couldn't keep me away even if you try."

"We'd never dream of it Bells. Now go, before you miss your plane. This is a new beginning and a new adventure for you!" Jasper said, picking up her carry on and handing it to her.

Bella gathered herself and walked through security. The last image she had was of Jasper and Edward standing with their arms around each other. Jasper was wiping away a tear as Edward consoled him.

* * *

Two months after that flight, Bella sat alone on a closed toilet seat. She was biting her nails, and tapping her foot on the floor. She could not believe what was happening. Peering down she stopped biting her nails, and let out a tiny gasp. She slowly watched the little white window turn from clear to a blue plus sign.

"Fuck. Me." she said to no one. Looking up and seeing her reflection in the mirror, she didn't know what to do with herself.

"Pregnant. I'm fucking _pregnant_?" she whispered. Her reflection didn't reply.

Her phone started playing "California Girls" by Katy Perry. She nearly dropped the test strip, realising it was Jasper calling. Grabbing the phone, she placed the strip on the bathroom sink and tapped the green accept button.

"Hi Jay."

"Bellllaaaaahhh," Jasper drawled. "How are you?"

She couldn't help but smile whenever she heard Jasper's voice. She'd always seemed to have a special connection with him.

"I'm doin' okay, how are you?" she said distractedly, still staring at the test strip.

"Good , good," he responded. "Just calling to remind you we're having a big bash for Edward's birthday next month and you need to be here. You haven't sent me any flight details or anything, so I was getting worried you weren't coming."

Bella bit her lip. She knew she had to tell the boys and she knew she had to do it in person. She didn't know if they'd be happy or if they'd be upset. And the most important question; who was the father? There was a moment of silence on the phone, before Bella realised she hadn't spoken yet.

"Oh yeah, sure Jay, I'll book my flight tonight. Of course I'll be there. I need to talk to you boys anyway."

"Okay, just email me your deets and I'll pick you up at the airport. Love ya Bells, better run, Edward wants to go out tonight."

"Love you too Jasper. Talk to you later." Bella finished as she hung up.

Staring at her reflection in the bathroom, she looked again at the little blue test strip. All she could think was that it was going to be a long month. She needed to speak to the boys before she could sit down and figure out what she was going to do and whereher life would go.

* * *

Walking down the concourse, Bella could see Edward waiting on the other side of the security doors. Her heart fluttered with love and nerves. She'd thought long and hard about how she was going to approach the subject of the baby. She decided it wasn't fair to expect the boys to drop everything they'd worked for and known, just to take care of her. But it was fair to let them know that they were, (or at least one of them was) the father of her baby and she wanted them in her life. She couldn't just disappear out of their lives after all this time, and then show up one day saying; _"Hey! here's the kid you never knew you had!" _They had way too much history together for that. Refocusing on the bronzed beauty waiting for her, she took a deep breath and composed herself.

"Edward, hey, I've missed you," she said, giving him a big smile and stepping into his arms for a hug.

"Bells, it's great to see you. We've missed you so much. Have you put on weight?" He asked, holding her out to inspect her further.

"Gee thanks Edward, you're too kind." she said sarcastically, thumping him on the shoulder.

"I speak the truth, but it looks good on you." He said kissing her briefly on the lips. Taking her carry-on bag from her, he slung one arm around her shoulder and steered her in the direction of the baggage claim.

"What news from the big smoke B?" he asked casually. Bella stumbled and Edward caught her before she fell.

"Whoa, Are you okay?" he asked.

"Yeah, yeah, all good. Umm, news… I've got news, but I want to talk to you and Jasper together. Where is he? I thought he was coming to pick me up," she said eyeing Edward curiously.

"Jasper's at home putting the finishing touches on the big bash. You know what he's like, when there's a celebration to be had, Jasper's always the one to plan it out. That boy loves to plan. He said something about needing to get the cake sorted and the last of the table decorations done." Edward had a twinkle in his eye, knowing Jasper was making the effort for him and him alone.

The drive was comfortable and Bella started feeling less nervous, even though the baby was the only thing she could think about. She'd been surviving on ginger ale and saltine crackers for the last month and couldn't wait til feeling like she wanted to throwup subsided. She wasn't sure if the nausea she was feeling now was from morning sickness or the apprehension of telling Edward and Jasper the news. They arrived at the housea short while later. Edward got out of the car and grabbed Bella's bag. As they walked up the path, the front door was thrown open and Jasper came running out of the house. Picking up Bella he twirled them around laughing. "It's so great to see you B. We've missed you so so much, haven't we E?" he said setting her back on her feet.

"That we have," Edward agreed. As Bella steadied herself, Edward noticed she looked a little green.

"Bella, are you okay?" Edward asked. "You look like you're going to be sick."

"I'm fine, I'm fine," she said waving her hands.

"Let's just go inside, I have news for you both."

Picking up her bags, Jasper showed Bella in and led her into the lounge room where they all took a seat.

"Okay, so what's the big news?" Edward asked curiously, a smile on his face.

"So ummmmm guys….. I'm having a baby," she blurted out. Edward and Jasper looked at each other, then at Bella. She waited for the silence in the room to break. Jumping up from the couch Jasper started pacing, looking between Edward and Bella he immediately went into analyst mode.

"You met someone? You didn't tell us? Oh my God Bella, who's the father? How far along are you? Oh. My. God. I can't believe this," he said, finally taking a breath.

"Congratulations?" Edward asked cautiously, unsure of how Bella was feeling.

Bella laughed nervously and looked between both of the boys. She moved to the three-seater across from her, patting the couch on either side as both boys came and sat. Scrunching up her nose, Bella contemplated her next words carefully, taking a moment to compose herself. It was now or never. She could lie and tell them she didn't care about the father, or she could tell them it was one of them. She knew with their history, she could never lie. Taking a hand in each of hers she turned her head first to Jasper, then to Edward.

"Jasper, Edward. There is no one in the big smoke," she took a deep breath and continued.

"I haven't been with anyone since the night before I went away," she said in a small voice, looking straight ahead and staring at the coffee table.

"Oh. My. God." Edward gasped.

Looking at Jasper his eyes widened. They both turned to face Bella as the realisation hit them at the same time.

"Bella," Jasper whispered as he took her in his arms and into a hug.

Edward moved closer and joined them, enclosing her between them. Bella burst into tears, unable to hold back the emotions that had been waiting to pour out. Feeling nothing but love and acceptance from both Edward and Jasper, Bella pulled back and wiped her eyes with the sleeve of her sweater.

"Edward, Jasper, I don't know what to do. I feel terrible. I can't believe I've gotten myself in this mess. It was a one time thing you know? I thought we were being careful," she sobbed.

"Bella, we were careful," Jasper reassured her.

"The condom must have broken," Edward observed rubbing her back.

"Well I feel like a slut you know? I'm pregnant and I don't even know who the father is. How am I going to look anyone in the eye when they ask. What's my Dad going to say?" she said distressed.

"Bells, we'll figure it out. I promise we will. It's not like you slept with the whole hockey team. It was just us. Your best friends, remember? We can do DNA tests for that shit, don't worry about it. We love you. We're not going anywhere, right Jasper?" Edward asked.

"Absolutely," Jasper agreed with a nod of his head.

"Come here," he said pulling Bella into his arms again.

Hushing her and rubbing soothing circles on her back he repeatedly reassured her that they would be okay. Edward quietly walked out of the room, leaving them to fetch Bella a glass of water. Returning from the kitchen he handed Bella the water with a smile and a squeeze of her hand.

"Bella, should you lie down? Maybe have a rest? Is there anything I can get you? Do I need to run to the store? Has your doctor got you taking pre-natal vitamins?"Edward rushed out the words.

Bella let out a small laugh.

"No Edward, I'm fine. I'm pregnant, not broken. I am taking pre-natal vitamins and I think I'll take a nap once the excitement of seeing you two again wears off, maybe this afternoon," she informed him.

"Okay. Okay," he said nodding his head and running his hands through his hair.

He sat on the edge of the chair across from Bella and Jasper.

"Holy shit. We're going to be dads," he said releasing the air with a small huff, a smile playing on his lips.

Tears leaked from Bella's eyes as she realised that she was not alone in this. Jasper and Edward were going to be there for her now, as they had always been since they were young.

Seeing Bella start to cry again, Edward moved over next to her and Jasper. Edward took Bella's hands and placed one in Jasper's and held tight to the other. She squeezed their palms to gain reassurance that this was all real and that they were really okay with this.

"Bella, we're all in this together, you got that?" Jasper asked.

"Thank you. Thank you so much. I love you guys so much. You don't know how much I needed to hear that," she said not holding back the tears.

"Oh I think we do," Edward told her smiling over at Jasper.

Jasper nodded in agreement and Bella felt a weight lift from her shoulders. She had no idea what the future was going to hold but of one thing she was certain.

These boys were her home and that's where she'd always be.

* * *

**PROMPTS: Zombie Apocalypse – The Condom Broke – Here's the kid you never knew you had (((I'm reserving the Get off My Dad for a later date JIMP!)))**

**I hope you liked it, I did have fun writing it and definitely leaving things up to the imagination!**

Thanks go to HeatherBella & AnnetteinOz for the beta job..HUGE CUDOS to having the clean up the messiness!

**Also thanks to The "Team" Dee, Lisa, Tania, Hannah..love having a Team..yeeeahh but No! lol *wink wink nudge nudge***


End file.
